Homestuck Discussion Page
Hello! This is a place for Homestucks to talk about Homestuck! Rules *Be polite! *Mark spoilers! *That’s about it! Discussion Disney Bird Classpecting (T3C/DuckTales) Panchito: Page of Heart, Prospit A Page of Heart invites exploitation of or through Heart. Heart is the aspect relating to the soul. José: Heir of Hope, Prospit An Heir of Hope invites manipulation of or through Hope. Hope is the aspect related to belief and positive emotion. Donald: ??? of ??? (Possibly Rage) Scrooge: Rogue of Life, Prospit A Rogue of Life invites theft of or through Life. Life is the aspect related to wealth and flourish. Huey: Heir of Blood, Prospit An Heir of Blood invites manipulation of or through Blood. Blood is the aspect related to bonds and relationships. Dewey: Knight of Breath, Derspit (aligned with Derse) A Knight of Breath exploits or exploits through Breath. Breath is the aspect relating to freedom and independence. Louie: Bard of Doom, Derse A Bard of Doom invites destruction of or through Doom. Doom is the aspect related to suffering. Webby: Sylph of Light, Prospit A Sylph of Light invites creation of or through Light. Light is the aspect related to knowledge and fortune. Darkwing Duck: Thief of Rage, Derse A Thief of Rage steals or steals through Rage. Rage is the aspect related to truth and negative emotion. * I really like the idea of Louie as a Bard of Doom for several reasons. A Bard is generally laid back and careless and from what I’ve seen he definitely fits the agenda. Also, the color of Doom is green! :D - Mixing * I have a feeling that in a session with the ducktales gang and t3c, Dewey and Panchito would be the first to ascend to god tier. Dewey would probably remember advice from Scrooge or get a little help from Huey (a Blood player). Panchito, on the other hand, would have to do it himself. Dewey’s ascension mirrors how Breath represents freedom and independence. He would likely try put himself to sleep, having little idea on what to do. Huey helping him is how Blood represents bonds and relationships. Panchito being completely alone is like how Heart represents the soul and the self. Cheeto would probably have a few changes of HEART on ascension, knowing what he would have to do. I think the way he does so would have him try and fail a few times, and when he DOES get it to work, it involves his actual heart. Panchito would have to hurt himself multiple times before finally shooting himself in the heart. - Mixing ** OOH I like it -Kapp ***Yea, and the scar from the wound would turn into the symbol of Heart. - Mixing Classpecting the main tippy characters, as well as lunar sways Toriel: Prospit Maid of Life Clippy: Prospit Heir of Light Jadence: Prospit ??? of ??? Ashley: ??? of Hope Joel: Crow: Servo: * Maid of Life: One who creates or creates through Life. Shared with Jane Crocker. - Mixing ** If I recall, Maid was female exclusive and Servo is male, are you sure that works? - Kappa ***This is a reply system you fool - Mixing ****That's not answering the question. - Kappa *****IT’S NOT ABOUT WHETHER HE’S A MAID OR NOT IT’S THAT THE BULLET POINTS ARE A REPLY SYSTEM. I DIDN’T SAY TOM SERVO WAS A MAID OR A LIFE PLAYER. - Mixing ******oh. -Kappa *******hm - Mixing ********OHHH THAT'S TORIEL'S CLASSPECT. I was wondering why you wrote it under servo. -Kappa Railgun/Index Classpects Misaka: Knight of Heart, Derse Kuroku: Theif of Breath, Derse Index: Seer of Hope/Light, Prospit Touma: Heir of Void, Various Rockstars John Gourley: Rogue of Space, Derse Joe Newman: Brendon Urie: Dan Reynolds: Tyler Joseph: Patrick Stump: Page of ???, Prospit Chart So here's a chart. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1pYAC0crJk7NbOI9OcLhtkEkIPt4_pFed9eXf1pCkGNQ Category:Homestuck Category:Discussion